1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing device, more particularly to a biological testing device for testing a sample of body liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional glucose testing system (for example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20100081967) or a blood glucose meter having a lancing device (for example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20100198107) can permit a user to obtain blood sample and then conduct blood glucose testing and analysis. The used bio sensor strip or lancet is, in fact, an infectious medical waste. According to the medical regulatory requirements, the medical waste (s) should be disposed in an appropriate recycling site or collected in a bottle to ensure environmental health and safety. However, the aforesaid prior art is not designed with a storage compartment for permitting a user to safely store the used biosensor strip or lancet, so that use of the aforesaid prior art is inconvenient. Although a storage area is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20100081967, it is not designed to store used biosensor strips or lancets.